thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Cajol
Cajol is a member of the Ghost Hand and is married to Vya. Personality Cajol is extremely quiet and only talks to those she is close to. She is normally found in the company of a few books and can be seen sitting in corners and hiding in secluded spots whenever people are around. She has a problem with male authority figures and often freezes up when they are rude/harsh. Appearance Caloj has deep blue eyes with deep bags unerneath and black hair with a gray tint in it. Her skin is fairly pale and she is underweight. Because of this, Cajol wears thick leather armor with matching pants and boots that cover her completely. Cajol has scars on every part of her body and always wears a hood outdoors because she burns easily. Abilities Melee Archery :: Cajol is fairly good at using a bow but it terrible at extreme distances. She can always be found with a bow on her as well as a set of 24 arrows. Swordsmanship :: Cajol is an expert with her sword and prefers this method of fighting. She always has a pair of daggers nearby on her belt as well. Story Cajol grew up on a small farm halfway between Kimore and Harper's Hill. When she was 12 a group of bandits burnt the farm to the ground, killed her father and brother infront of her eyes, and took Cajol, her mother, and her sister as captives. The group of bandits separated into two, and becuase their captives were an odd number, they killer her mother. Each group took one of the sisters and went their separate ways. The group that took Cajol rarely fed her, kept her inside a cage in a damp cave, raped her many times, constantly tortured her, and when she tried to retaliate they whipped her. Because most of the bandits were male, Cajol grew up terrified of men. One night Cajol found a fault in her cage and discovered a way to escape. Instead of leaving that morning, she waited until the next night so she would have more time to run away. When the bandit who was supposed to watch her fell asleep, Cajol left through the fault in the cage and quietly exited the cave. No one heard her leaving or saw that she was missing until the next morning. Cajol already had half a day's head start on them but because of her malnutrition and dehidration she soon collapsed in a small part of the Lochan forest. Lucky for her, Esiel was returning from a misson and saw the poor girl dying. Esiel waited until she awoke, scaring Cajol, but then easily calmed and cared for her. Cajol was taken to the city of Arx where Esiel took care of her for a few more weeks until Cajol finally decided to join the Ghost Hand. Cajol had three main areas where no one could find her (except Esiel,) and many of the members never realized she was a memeber. One day, Vya noticed Cajol lurking in a corner and became immeadiately interested in her. She insisted on taking a mission with the poor girl and Esiel reluctantly gave her one. The two completed it with ease and then took on many more missions together, mostly due to Vya pleading for them from Esiel. Cajol slowly began to trust Vya enough to often call her into her corners and invite her to sit with her where they would sometimes start small talk. Vya broke down most of the barriers Cajol had put up and she fell in love with the older woman. (Vya had already loved her for some time.) Cajol now takes on missions with many different Ghost Hand members but mainly sticks to completing them solo or with Vya. Relationships Vya : Cajol's wife. Cajol adores Vya and if she could have it her way, she would always stay by the woman. Vya helped Cajol put her past behind her and Cajol will do anything she can to return the favor by doing any favor or task Vya asks her. Cajol loves Vya with her whole heart and no matter what, will always treat Vya nicely and with respect. Esiel : Cajol's respected leader. Because Esiel saved her and brought her to Arx where her life brightened from then on, Cajol highly respects everything Esiel says/does. She considers herself very close to Esiel and slightly copied her when she was a new member of the Ghost Hand. Erik : A respected person in Cajol's eyes. Even though he is a very influential male authority figure, Cajol is able to respect him and is the only man who she will listen to. Because of Esiel's trust in Erik, Cajol eventually learned to respect and trust him to an extent. Trivia *Cajol has one huge ass library. *She feels very uncomfortable riding horses. Category:Mortals Category:Ghost Hand Category:All